The Olive Branch
by MysticAngel818
Summary: The Vampire wars had been raging on long enough and with the claiming of the Queens life, King Roland has had enough and coming up with a plan to make peace with the vampire Kingdom but all he needs is an Olive Branch.
1. The Olive Branch

Disclaimer; I own nothing but this story.

Same AU but with the existence of Vampires instead of Sorcery

~'o'O'o'~

The vampire wars were terrible they caused death and bloodshed.

Queen Veronica of Enchancia lead her army with pride as they charged the Vampire city, she was a beacon to her people the shining light of gold hair in gold armor whose beauty enchanted everyone around her, her talent at battle strategy was incomparable.

Her gold blonde hair shined like the sun and her bravery was admirable, the battle she led lasted for half a year, many people and vampires died on each side, unfortunately, it was a battle that was won by the Vampires when the Vampire King sent out his best soldiers.

The Queen fought with her soldiers on her last day right next to her Army General, Sal Cobbler, they fought well and hard but for powerful age-old Vampires, they were no match and the field where their battle was, now stained with their blood.

King Roland of Enchancia was always a happy man and a good father to his twins Amber and James, it was during their 8th Birthday party that he received the news, the party was filled with young Princes and Princess' dancing and having a good time, a simple party in their vast garden, when a messenger came up solemnly to the King to give him the scroll.

As soon as the smiling King had the scroll in his hand the messenger backed away slowly, the King's smile fell quickly as he read the update, he was now a widower and his children half orphans.

King Roland dismissed the party immediately sending his children to their rooms for mourning.

Roland went to his study and poured himself the first of his many drinks.

His children saw how solemn he was, foregoing their own feelings about the loss of their mother they left their father to wallow in his own sorrows.

James and Amber took on whatever they could to help with the Kingdom as time passed and Roland kept drinking more and more spirits.

6 months passed after the death of the Queen when Roland was passed out drunk when he had an enlightening epiphany.

Waking with a start his head was still bungling so he stumbled to the rope and called Baileywick.

Baileywick prepared glass of glass of sober tonic as Roland downed each one to sober up as he began to write down his ideas and prepare his proclamation.

After 24 straight hours of planning, Roland had come up with the perfect plan.

He sent out his guards throughout his Kingdom looking for exactly what he wanted.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia was just like any other 8-year-old peasant girl, she was helpful to her mother in their Cobble Shop, fixing, and making shoes was a job they did with pride.

Miranda taught her daughter well about daily living and basic knowledge of schooling.

Their life was simple but they loved it.

They were going through their daily routine, Miranda was at her work station sewing up a pair of shoes while Sofia was cleaning the shelves, Sofia was humming her favorite song that Miranda hummed along with her.

Sofia took a few moments to dance around the shop a little letting her purple dress flare out, Miranda loved watching her young daughter dance, she stopped her work to clap until Sofia pulled Miranda up so that they could dance around together.

They happiness was interrupted by a pounding on the door, Miranda and Sofia jumped and stumbled backward at the surprise, they looked at each other with shock and worry before Miranda cleared her throat and straightened her clothes then went up to the door.

She stepped back as the King's guard came in, 4 tall intimidating burly men in armor came in then looked around before landing on the cobbler woman shielding her young daughter.

The first one that came in held the King's seal on his armor, he removed his helmet to reveal Sofia's favorite knight.

"Sir Bartleby at your service Miss." He said in his high pitched voice.

"Good morning," Miranda said straightening up a little.

"By order of King Roland the Second you are required to appear before him with your daughter. this is non-negotiable." He replied holding onto his sword.

Miranda looked shocked for a moment before contemplating his words then straightened herself.

"Very well then." She said before taking her daughters hand and following the Knights out of her door.

~'o'O'o'~

As soon as they arrived at the palace, Miranda and Sofia were ushered together into a guest room.

Miranda held Sofia as they heard the locks on the doors click.

"Whats happening Mom?" Sofia asked looking up at her mother.

"I don't know, Sofia. But since we are in the palace we must be on our very best behavior. OK?" Miranda explained with an unsure smile.

"Ok, Mom," Sofia replied.

They had to wait for 2 hours and had taken to the very large bed where Sofia fell asleep to the gentle caress of her mother's hand.

A knock sounded throughout the room rousing Sofia from her slumber but jolting her awake when Miranda called out a careful 'Come in.'

A skinny man with gray hair wearing a smart suit came in and bowed his head.

"Good evening, I am Baileywick, the palace steward, I apologize for the sudden action of bringing you both here but it was ordered by the King, so if you please I have a little questionnaire for you then depending on your answers you will be either sent home or be given a reward." The man replied making Miranda stand as Sofia followed.

Baileywick asked basic questions such as daughters birthdate, Miranda's age, whereabouts of her husband, Sofia's schooling knowledge, Miranda's schooling knowledge, surrounding family, then went one to a few basic knowledge questions like a few math problems, Enchancian history, and problem-solving skills.

"Well, then that's all, please wait here for your results," Baileywick said before removing himself from the room quickly.

Miranda and Sofia returned to the bed where they both fell asleep exhausted from worry.

Not knowing how much time passed before another knock roused them both from their nap and they both sprung up when their eyes adjusted to find none other than the King himself.

Miranda carefully grabbed Sofia and they stood hand in hand before Roland then curtsied their best.

"You did well on the questionnaire so for that you get a reward and that is to be my wife, I will adopt your daughter as my own and I will make you both a Queen and a Princess, you're my servants are already on their way to your old home to get your things. Violet here will show Sofia to her room, you both need to sleep, our wedding is tomorrow." The King said before he turned to leave.

~'o'O'o'~

The next day as Promised Miranda was dressed in a fine gown of white silk with a veil after 3 hours of maids vigorously scrubbing her and Sofia they were sparkling clean and rubbed with files and lotions to scrape off the worn callouses of peasant life.

Sofia wore a simple white dress with ribbons in her hair as she held her mother's hand and they walked down the aisle of the church.

Miranda stood proud and tall before the minister as she said her vows to be married, she just wanted to cry and scream, she was still in love with her husband but he had fallen in by battle by the Queens side so naturally, their union was fated and she knew it.

Miranda was the loveliest lady in Enchancia and her daughter was favored amongst her friends for not only her inherited beauty but for her own intelligence and wit.

Roland too was still in love with his fallen wife but he had a plan and a King with a plan couldn't be stopped if it meant the safety and well-being of his Kingdom, he held the softened hands of Miranda and looked into her far away eyes as he took his vow of love and loyalty, he was glad she was at least beautiful.

~'o'O'o'~

In the dark city of Sorchex, a city under constant cover of tall ancient trees keeping out the burning light that burns the skin of any vampire, the massive buildings could try to reach the tall trees but could never reach, it was like any other Kingdom.

In the very center was the vast purple palace covered with gray stones and bricks, guarded by living gargoyles, the royal flag held the starry crest of the King, his pounding footsteps made the way clear as the messenger hurried as time was of the essence.

He stood before the large black carved doors before knocking.

"Come in." the annoyed tone of the King rang out after he groaned at the disturbance.

The vampire messenger opened the door to reveal his King sitting at his desk looking over papers while holding a silver goblet in his hand while the actual cup was made of glass showing off the red life-sustaining liquid that feeds them.

The man himself was a tall man of muscular frame under the guise of a thin illusion with the help of his long purple robe, his hair swept his shoulders as he turned his head showing off the small ponytail at the back of his head holding back his gray bangs while his dark eyes looked up from the papers, his long nose never a problem to himself although his slightly long nails that scraped against the glass to make a screeching sound just to annoy his visitor was something less to be desired from everyone else.

Cedric the Great, King of the Vampires, lived for 1,264 years and had built this city from the ground up, keeping at humans away from his beloved city to protect his people so that they don't have to live in secret or caves anymore, they have their own freedom and their own city to live freely and be what they are. But humans decided their existence was ungodly and had tried on countless occasions to try and eradicate their home but with Cedric as their King, they are unstoppable.

"Well, what do you want?" Cedric asked taking a drink of the spiked glass of blood letting the sharp flavor run over his tongue.

"A single messenger from Enchancia sire, he held up the royal flag with a claim of holding a message from his King Roland." The messenger claimed with a smile and smirk trying to not show fear of the age-old vampire.

"Where is he?" He asked him without an ounce of amusement.

He is waiting outside of our borders for our returning message Sire, but the message is here." The frightened vamp said holding out the scroll letting the shadowed butler come out and take it from him before handing it to Cedric.

"Thank you Wormwood." Cedric replied slipping on protective gloves before taking the scroll, the tall dark skinned man with a monocle bowed his head before shining his fangs at him in a 'happy to serve' gleam.

The parchment had no smell to indicate of an endermic poison, but he didn't live this long to be careless.

He unrolled the scroll with care not seeing tiny particles that would indicate of poison dust cloud.

Cedric read the words with care gaining his complete attention at the term "Olive branch." "Peace." "Treaty."

He hummed to himself with a devious smile while saying "Interesting." His wicked tone made Wormwood and the messenger get a chill run down their spines.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia was told to keep her mouth shut, as a child Princess she was to do as she was told and nothing more, she was dressed in a simple gown of lavender with pearl accents and pink designs, with lilac tights and purple ballet flats.

The carriage was riding through the countryside way past any big cities and from where she was sitting she could see the line of the tall trees that lined the vampire borders.

"Mom?" She asked worriedly looking over at the woman who hadn't smiled in the past month since her wedding.

"Keep your place child, you will get to see official business." She replied not looking at her daughter, Roland did look at Sofia both of them were seated pointing away from the driver while Sofia sat on the bench pointing toward the driver.

Roland's own children were forced to stay home much to their annoyance but Roland insisted

* * *

King Cedric watched from his own carriage as the Enchancian coach pulled up to the meeting spot.

A large tent had been erected on the borders between the lands where the appropriate measures had been taken to ensure the safety of each royal during this time of peace.

As promised each King brought 4 servants and 3 guards along with their olive branch to give to the other King as a sign of peace between their Kingdoms.

Cedric wore sunglasses to shield his eyes from the light that shined just a few feet away from him, he was helped from his carriage by Wormwood as he approached the borderline just as the door to the other coach was opened and the very handsome red-haired King unmounted, Miranda was at the door much to the surprise of Cedric but she was stopped by Roland.

"Don't you need me?" She asked but Roland lightly shook his head. "No Miranda Just Sofia." He said letting Miranda slump back in her seat letting a small child of bright purple unmount the carriage with the help of King Roland.

"I don't recall Princesses being allowed to be at this, Roland," Cedric said sharply not giving the man his title as per requested to keep each other as equals.

"No, but Olive branches were," Roland said pushing Sofia in front of him toward Cedric she got scared and looked back at her mother who looked shocked and was about to do something before the carriage door was closed and anything she was saying or doing was hidden inside and behind the curtains completely locked in.

"You've brought a child as an Olive branch?" Cedric asked playing with his fingernails.

"Yes, I married her mother a month ago and adopted Sofia as my own, she had a humble beginning where she was merely a cobbler's daughter, but now she is my daughter and I figured a child would seem less suspicious than a grown woman," Roland explained with an innocent smile.

"And what pray tell am I suppose to do with a child?" Cedric asked sharply.

"Whatever you want Cedric, she is yours to do with her. However, she is a beautiful child so just imagine how much more beautiful she would be as an adult." Roland offered with a questioning grin.

Cedric flicked his finger nails some more looking at the annoyingly bright King before looking down at the child, she gave no indication of fear or worry.

Cedric knelt down and held out his pale hand in the dark to her.

Sofia didn't look up at Roland to see what he wanted her to do his light pushing of his legs was enough, she put her small hand in his letting it close around it before he pulled her under the ancient trees, he moved her to the side where it was more darker and she was right to his face before he removed his sunglasses letting her see his intense glare of green eyes.

He carefully pressed his hand against her hair and cheek before bringing her close and she instinctively put her own hand on his wrist as she felt his long nose rest against her shoulder while he pressed his face into her hair and giving a long sniff.

He pulled himself away fully letting her hair fall from his hand letting her sweet innocent scent run through his system, he stood and smiled at Roland while he put his sunglasses back on.

Roland grabbed Sofia's hand as he led her to the tent with Cedric and she turned to see the coach not moving but wanting any indication that her mother was going to help her, but there was none.

~'o'O'o'~

The negotiations took 2 hours and Sofia had to sit and listen to the whole thing as they went over a peace treaty and what each Kingdom will get as a sign of peace, obviously Cedric would get Sofia but he also agreed with beginning a trade agreement so that not only does each King get a Prize but also goods for their Kingdoms.

Sofia sat in the carriage listening to the heated conversation between her Mother and Roland, Miranda was trying to act calm and Queenly while asking Roland about his reasonings, though he gave no proper reason other than it was good for the Kingdom.

Miranda felt even more unloved than she did on her wedding day and she looked down at her daughter who was caught up in all of this.

There was nothing that could be done, trying to escape would be pointless and a waste of time considering a number of guards at the palace.


	2. The Bonding

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Same AU but with vampires instead of sorcery.

~'o'O'o'~

It had been a week since the peace treaty had been signed.

Roland and Cedric had sent for their troops to return and gave the notice to their Kingdoms of the treaty and the prizes that they would get.

Today was the day of reckoning, the day that the clauses of the treaty would be fulfilled.

Roland had quite a party gathered and they traveled the distance passed the borderline of the vampire city, though there were many vampire citizens that weren't OK with this arrangement, they aren't important though.

The Royal Party of Enchancia was welcomed with quite a party of their own welcoming crowd at the palace, out front was King Cedric and his butler Wormwood.

Sofia was rushed into her room where she had to undergo a bath but vampire maids, they washed her until she shined then lathered her in lavender lotion.

They were all giggling at the child's ticklish body and their actions made Sofia feel better but she go nervous when she looked in the vanity mirror to see the little Princess, she was dressed in a plum colored gown designed with a lavender inlay, and glittering diamond accents, her hair was tied up in a twisting bun with a black lace veil clipped right under the bun with a silver comb tiara nestled on top of the bun shining in the flickering candles of the chandeliers.

The maids had highlighted her beauty with a little makeup nothing much just some mascara and lipstick.

She was escorted by vampires she didn't know to the large basilica attached to the palace, her heart was beating out with worry, she wanted to run and hide but she couldn't and wasn't sure how to feel about this other than confusion as she was handed a bouquet of lavender roses, she was only a child what was even happening.

Roland wore an official suit worthy of a King as he gladly took her hand in his and happily led her down the aisle glittered with lavender rose petals, she saw the Priest at the altar standing next to King Cedric, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in his own official King suit of lavender with plum colored accents.

Roland bent down to kiss Sofia on her forehead before he walked away leaving her to climb the steps and stand next Cedric, Amber was standing a little off to the side in a gown of glittering gold.

Sofia handed her the bouquet as her hands were taken by Cedric.

"I promise to love and be loyal to Princess Sofia from now and until the end of my days," Cedric said looking down at Sofia with a smile as she said the same sentence.

"I promise to love and be loyal to King Cedric from now and until the end of my days," Sofia vowed as Amber held out a box to her then opened it as Sofia reached for it revealing the gold pocket watch with a picture of Sofia in it.

Cedric knelt down so that she could clip it to his robe before slipping it into his hand letting him look at the shiny gold face of the watch and the darling picture of Sofia.

Sofia smiled at his happiness, she was glad that he liked his gift she picked out for him.

Wormwood came up dressed in a much smarter suit and held out a black box letting the top open to reveal a glittering purple jewel of a necklace.

"Wow," Sofia said in shock at the beauty of it, Cedric loved seeing that reaction from her and loved how cute she looked as he reached around her neck to clasp the amulet never to be removed by anyone but him.

"You may now make the blood tie." The minister said rousing Sofia from her dreamy gaze at the gem looking from the minister to Cedric who was still kneeling before her, he carefully pulled her left arm up close while his left hand went tot he right side of her neck.

He was quick to open his mouth and letting his fangs reveal themselves to her before he gently plunged them into her wrist, while his other hand used a nail to slice into her neck revealing a vein than on the tip of his finger then pressing both wounds together.

Sofia gasped at the small twinges of pain before settling down at the relaxing feeling of cooling warmth running through her veins.

Cedric lightly moaned at the delicious taste of pure innocence, it was against the law to drain the blood of a child for food an act worthy of death.

But with this simple exchange of blood making a tie between them it meant so much more than just Cedric having a drink.

He had four sips and felt the same amount flow into her vein before the tip of his finger healed, he pulled his fangs from her wrist then watched as his blood went to work healing her small punctures.

Sofia felt light headed and wanted to sway a little but she was caught by Cedric and laid her dizzy head on his shoulder as he stood up and enjoyed the feeling of her warm body laying against him.

"The blood tie has been connected I now pronounce you Bride and Groom, may no harm come to our future Queen until she is old enough to become our King's wife, All Hail Princess Sofia." The minister said out letting the crowd erupt with cheers as Cedric turned to show the drifting Princess to them before she passed out.

Sofia was changed into a night gown and left to sleep off her transformation.

Though she wasnt becoming a vampire but she was now bonded to Cedric.

"The ritual is called The Bonding. A little blood exchange bonds the 2 of us. A bonding can happen outside of the church and it makes what peasants call claiming a pet. It means that I drink from Sofia whenever I need to and the little blood i gave her with set her metabolism into overdrive that way she will never be sick and she will quickly remake any blood I take from her. Its a simple ritual that has been done forever. It is also a way to protect her I will feel any intense feelings from her like fear, anger, or sadness my blood can heal her body but only priper affection can fix a hurt heart." Cedric explained to Roland the day of peace when they were going over the treaty.

Once the ceremony was over Cedric sent the humans off with the agreed trade goods along with an assortment of vampire servants to take care of and guard the palace at night then switch with human servants and guard's during the day.

Roland left his own assortment of virgin human servants that will be put in a building and left in rooms where they will live a life of daily nonstop pleasures from foods, to sex, games, and activities so that pure untainted blood will be pumped from them to feed the people.

Sofia awoke to a world of detail seeing the world from every drop of water to little specks of dust in the air. She heard the hustle of horses making her jump and run past her nurse maid to slam against the window just in time to see her family and everyone from Enchancia leave her.

Cedric felt her shift in emotions and was like lightening running through the palace to her room where he found her hugging her legs and crying.

Her wail was loud and shrill her pain was evident, so Cedric just picked her up and held her against him while she cried on his shoulder and he mounted her purple canopy bed then tenderly petting her back while she cried herself to sleep.


	3. The Blood

Disclaimer; I own nothing but this story.

Same AU but with the existence of Vampires instead of Sorcery.

 _Italics are memories_

~'o'O'o'~

Just as promised King Cedric kept Sofia as his prize, having her live in his palace as the Princess of his Kingdom, but he was no monster 'at least to a degree' he did give her as many freedoms as he liked, as long as she behaved.

Her first freedom was allowing her to venture around his palace getting used tot he gothic castle that is to be her home, which Sofia was more than happy to enjoy a new adventure each day.

Her second freedom was being able to go to school, Cedric was adamant about this one considering she will be Queen of the Vampires one day she needed to learn everything she could about the vampire lifestyle and their histories.

Sofia's school life was simple like any other school, with it gothic architecture, uniforms, the nuns as teachers that worked out of the basilica, the whole shebang (A/N: Just imagine the school from the anime Dance in the Vampire Bund.)

Though at school everyone else was unsure how to be friends with Vampire Princess Sofia who is the King's bride and will one day be their Queen, they didn't know what to say for fear of it getting back to the King.

But Sofia was glad that she at least made 3 friends that became her best friends, Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily, they were a group of practically inseparable friends, never causing harm or mischief, and even the other girls thought of Sofia as nothing more than a good friend not wanting anything she had to offer other than her friendship.

Her third freedom came when the colder months came around and Enchancia was under a constant cover of clouds, snow, rain, and storms; it was at this time that Cedric packed his bag and escorted Sofia back to Enchancia where they had a happy family reunion well at least as happy as it could be when Miranda happily and tearily gave her daughter a squeeze of a hug.

Roland was unchanged about it but would happily have deep conversations with Cedric about King life and business, Roland made sure that during their visit he had kept Amber and James as far away from Cedric as possible, he had always been a very careful man with his plans and his plans of enjoying the holiday season with his family...separately...it actually became very easy to maneuver.

Sofia was happy to spend the holidays with her family and would always look glum when she and Cedric would return to Sorchex in the middle of Spring when the rainy season began to turn warmer by the day and Summer was nearing.

Sofia knew she had changed even though she had to constantly remind herself by sticking her hand out of the window of the carriage into a beam of sun that took a few minutes for it to leave a light sunburn but instantaneously healed, had she been a full vampire her hand would have burst into flames.

On those special nights that regular food wasn't enough for her she was glad gasping into Cedric's room where he sat reading a book in his night clothes by the fireplace, he looked up at his visitors and motioned for her to come over, he held out his hand for her wrist and she didn't fight him anymore and just laid her wrist in his hand palm up, he tenderly pulled the pulsing veins to his mouth and punctured her flesh letting her warmth run over his tongue and hr sweet purity igniting his soul.

Sofia felt him drink from her though he never took more than what he needed which wasn't much at all, she remembered when this first happened.

 _Sofia lied in bed gasping, her heart was beating fast, she was thirsty and water wasn't satisfying enough._

 _It was midday so Cedric immediately felt her troubles and had Wormwood fetch her._

 _Sofia fought as much and as hard as she could but considering she was weak there just wasn't much strength she had._

 _She was brought to Cedric kicking and screaming and trying miserably, Wormwood held her down on his desk while Cedric bit her wrist sucking out the extra blood she made for him to feed on, her heart rate slowed and she calmed but still trying to fight and still failing against the pureblood vampire servant._

 _Cedric pierced his finger with his nail letting a small drop fall, he held it up then grasped Sofia's face pushing her cheeks in to open her mouth and letting a single drop of his blood fall in._

 _He couldn't give her too much or she would change more and it would take longer for her to age, so a single drop was all she needed._

Sofia watched diligently as Cedric pierced his finger again and holding out his thumb, Sofia opens her mouth and felt the drop fall onto her tongue swallowing it and feeling the relief with her heart.

"Good girl." He exclaimed seeing the blush on the girl's cheeks at the compliment.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 13

It was early December so Sofia and Cedric were in Enchancia visiting her family for the holidays.

Sofia was sleeping peacefully in her room when the maid came in to awaken her, Violet was the Vampire maid that went came with them to Enchancia she was Sofia's guard and caretaker.

Violet was humming a song while opening the curtains letting the shadowed light of the cloudy snowy day seep into the room, Sofia was being pulled from a deep sleep, her eyes focused at the light that was bright to only Vampires.

She turned over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Now, Now Princesa, it is a lovely snowy day, perfect for ventures out into the world," Violet said in her Spanish accent while calling her Princess in Spanish.

"My head hurts." Sofia groaned in a deeper voice than usual.

"Well, thats no excu..." Violet began pulling the blanket up but got a wave of the smell of blood in her face.

Sofia felt the blanket move but was confused when Violet stopped talking, she leaned up but felt a great pain causing her to groan and clutch at her stomach.

"Easy Princesa, just lie back," Violet said helping her to lie back against a wall of pillows behind her.

Sofia was clenching her eyes until the pain subsided enough for her to look and saw the blood stains.

"Violet, what is that?" Sofia got scared, there wasn't much blood just a medium sized stain on the bed and on her gown.

"Your monthly cycles have begun, Princesa. You're a woman now." Violet answered pulling on the calling bell.

A large copper tub was brought in and Violet helped Sofia to bathe cleaning off the dried blood, Violet was 456 years old so keeping her wits about her when coming into contact with blood is second nature to her so she was happy to assist Sofia.

Violet showed Sofia how to clean herself every few hours then dressed her in a red gown, though this style was normally for a much older woman, but for a vampire Princess who was on her cycle, it was more appropriate.

The gown was red satin and velvet trim, with a full skirt, ruffle edging that brushed the floor, it had short chiffon bunched sleeves that barely hung on her shoulders, with black lace and ruffle accents on her corset, Violet added a black velvet ribbon to her neck then pulled her long auburn hair into a twisty bun leaving a few tresses and her curly bangs to frame her face, Sofia was helped into a pair of black velvet ballet flats with red bows on the toes, then with only 2 winged swipes of black eyeliner Sofia looked like the young Vampire Princess she now was.

Violet finished the look with a white gold tiara with red gems and black accent stones, on Sofia's head.

Sofia was let loose so Violet could clean her bed, Sofia wanted nothing more than to cry into her Mother's shoulders so that's who she went searching for, she rounded a corner and found her mother she was half hidden around another corner at the end of the hallway and it looked like she was talking to someone.

She scurried carefully along the wall to see Roland's back but she stopped to hide when she heard.

"You wanted to see me, Roland?" Cedric said joining the 2, Cedric had felt Sofia's change as soon as he himself woke up and even felt her fear when she woke up felt the pain and saw the blood.

"Yes, I would like to offer you something." Roland answered rather excitedly.

"OH?" Cedric asked smelling the fresh blood of Sofia it was intoxicating to his nose, she was near he knew.

"Now that she is a woman officially, you could bed her now if you wished." Roland said happily, Cedric looked at Roland to see that he was sincere though Cedric felt the rigidity of the Queen who always stood next to him.

"I know this is an older tradition but girls have been getting married at 13 before so if you don't want to wait anymore you are more then welcome too. Although you don't need my permission since she is yours but I thought I might put the offer on the table." Roland said.

Cedric felt Sofia go rigid as well, she was scared and he felt how she wanted her mother.

"Miranda, would you mind giving Roland and I a moment and in the meantime fetch Violet for me?" Cedric said to the Queen sending her away with a bow of her head then heading down the hall that Sofia was hiding in.

Cedric felt Sofia's relief when she was int he arms of her Mother but she needed to hear his answer before they left.

"Although you offer is enticing Roland, however, I am not the type of man nor vampire to enjoy claiming the virginity of a fresh woman on her cycle. I will continue to wait and enjoy her when she is old enough." Cedric replied, feeling the relief of Sofia even more before they walked off taking her fresh scent with her if only she was older he would bury his face in her scent.

"If you say so," Roland said disappointingly.

Cedric and Roland went there separate ways, Roland to nurse his disappointment with a shot of scotch while Cedric had other plans.

He slunked to his room, closing the door and smelt it, he turned just as Violet came out of the shadows, he wouldn't have trusted Sofia's care with anyone else.

She held the glass goblet with a gold casting stem, the fresh scent of Sofia's cycle blood flooded the room when she took the top of the glass off.

The purest essence of Sofia's innocence pulled from her sheets by the delicate hands of Violet who was not only a skilled maid and vampire warrior but also a talented blood worker considering her talent for water magic.

Cedric tenderly took the goblet from her. "Good work." He complimented letting her curtsy then slip out back to her work.

Cedric sat down in his chair by the fireplace swooshing his hand to ignite the fireplace giving the room the perfect glow of light.

He pulled the glass to his face and sniffed again letting the scent permeate and fog his brain, it was intoxicating, then gingerly he sipped letting the flavor fall over his tongue, the blood from her wrist was nothing compared to the exotic flavor of her cycle blood. It made him excited and his tension for release build. He was going to enjoy himself thoroughly when she was old enough, he would trap her in his room for days and endlessly ravish her until he was satisfied.

Though it was annoying but building his tension for the perfect release made the actual release that much better.


	4. The Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Same AU but with vampires instead of sorcery.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 16

It was Summer, Sofia had spent her life learning every nook and cranny of the castle, her friends were off doing their own things with their families.

In other words, she was bored.

Cedric was getting annoyed at her groaning.

She was in the library trying to find a book she hasn't read or at least one that she hasn't read in while, which was irksome because she had read all of them even a 232 chapter diary of the oldest living vampire.

She sat down with her favorite book and tried to concentrate but she wasn't getting anywhere, she couldn't concentrate, she just wanted to get up and do something or go somewhere.

So she decided to go for a walk, without an escort she was only allowed in the gardens which she had seen.

But she was anxious to do something, she was groaning at her boredom and her loud groan had gotten on Cedric's nerves for the last time, he slammed down his pen and pushed himself to stand from his desk stalking off to go talk to her.

His hair brushed his shoulders as he practically flew to her, he couldn't concentrate on his work in these conditions.

Sofia had come back inside wanting to find something else to pass the time, it was only 9:42 am so she had the entire day to do nothing, 'Why did Summer days have to be so long?' She thought to herself.

She had just entered the grand foyer when Cedric arrived there to meet her.

"Would you stop with your groaning." He screamed down at her when she entered from the kitchens, he was gripping the banister about to bend the wrought iron in frustration.

"I'm bored." She groaned up at him in a shout.

"Then find something to entertain yourself. I can't concentrate with your bored feeling and your groaning." He screamed letting his voice reverberate around the flying buttresses.

"I'm trying, I've been all over this castle since I was a child, I've seen everything, I've done everything." She called up at him.

He groaned and released the banister leaving handprint indents in the iron to rub his face. "I get it, nothing changes much, but consider this, you are going to be a vampire someday and you will have to get used to doing things over and over again because you will have an eternity to repeat everything. So just get over your boredom and get used to it so I can work." He finalized walking away to back to work but he heard her mumble under her breath that caught his attention.

"I don't want to be a vampire." She said under her breath to no one in particular, but with his heightened senses, he heard her.

"Excuse me?" She heard right next to her ear making her whip around to find him looking very angry standing before her.

She gasped trying to gain her breath and bravery.

"I don't want to be a vampire, I didn't want any of this, I want to dance in the sun with flowers and light, I want to wear lavender not red and black and plum, I want to go home and feel the heat on my skin, I don't want to be pale, I don't want to drink blood, I want to eat food, and I want to die someday. I don't want any of this and I certainly don't want you." She shouted letting every servant in the palace stop and listen.

"Well, it seems that your father doesn't care about your feelings, you're stuck here with me. You were my gift as a sign of peace between our Kingdoms, shows how much your father respects us Vampires, so you can be as rebellious as you want. The King's daughter is mine." He said to her still slightly angry but showing his control over her was feeling great to him.

"Hah, he respects you as much as he respects me." She said to him crossing her arms over her chest.

He turned giving her a questioning glance. "What makes you say that?" he asked humorously.

"Because he adopted me to give to you so that he wouldn't give you his real daughter." She said not looking at him which is a good thing because his anger just rose.

"Spoiled Princess Amber, acts every bit of a Princess wanting everything beautiful or great for herself," Sofia replied not looking at him.

"Choose your next words carefully Sofia," Cedric growled Sofia didn't register his tone but just went off.

"Roland married a peasant woman he doesn't love and adopted her sad fatherless daughter just os he could give her away and keep his precious perfect Princess for himself keeping her as a reminder of his late wife, consider yourself lucky you don't have to deal with such a spoiled brat like her. I doubt Roland would be ecstatic to let his little girl be the prisoner to a monster like you." She finished finding her nails more interesting.

She suddenly felt tired from screaming so she turned to storm away but she was grabbed and flung against the wall with a very angry red-eyed Cedric in her face.

She felt his body press her roughly against the wall with one of his hands on her neck, and the other holding her waist close to him.

"If you're going to act like a prisoner then I'm going to treat you like my prisoner," He said before he opened his mouth letting the low light shine on his fangs before he plunged them into her neck making her scream.

Cedric felt the warm essence run over his tongue he had his usual fill the night before but his rage was igniting his desire for her, he drank and drank and loved how limp she grew in his arms.

Until she had no strength, he released her neck and licked his lips loving the way she fell into his arms, he hauled her up into bridal style letting her head rest against his chest.

A small dribble of blood leaked from his mouth and 2 drops fell from the punctures on her neck, he loved seeing them it made her neck all the more beautiful.

She was even more tired now and barely registered as Cedric lovingly carried her into she had been into many times but it wasn't her own, he laid her out on his massive bed and her head lolled to look up at him.

He leaned down to brush her hair from her face his anger was still on his face.

"You don't get to decide what you do, I do. Do you want me to start up the wars again just so you can go home? You belong to me and I decide what you do." he said in a soft voice that sounds gentle.

"If what you said is true do you think that they would welcome you with open arms? I know you were listening when Roland offered for me to take your virginity when you were 13. I could have easily done it, but I respect you enough to wait. You won't find a loving family back in Enchancia Sofia, here in Sorchex you will find a loving family and with me, I will help you make a loving family. You can be a great Queen if you tried, we are your family now and I promise you that if you do the same in return then I will love you with part of my being for all of eternity." He said rubbing his finger on her face as she just stared at him and when a tear slipped from her eye he lightly licked it off before pressing his lips to hers.

Sofia wanted to fight him after how he just treated her, but his promise made her heart flutter then his kiss ignited a flame in her soul, and she kissed him back with whatever energy she had left.

Cedric pulled away and rubbed her cheek with his thumb with a smile.

"Sleep and rebuild your strength, my Princess." He said smiling at her getting a content smile from her in return, he stayed and watched her until her breathing pattern changed to tell him she was asleep.

He sat there and watched her haunting beauty until he stood and went back to work with a clear head.


	5. The Cleansing

Disclaimer; I own nothing but this story.

Same AU but with the existence of Vampires instead of Sorcery.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 18

Cedric had decided to tighten the reigns on Sofia, not because he felt she need the responsibility but because he knew she needed something to keep her busy from her boredom, and since it was a good idea.

So ever since her tirade when she was 16 he had been giving her jobs that are usually meant for the Queen, so party planning, festivities planning, decorations, daily meal planning, and care for villagers had all become her responsibility, and it took some weight load off of Cedric;s shoulders which he was very happy about.

It even allowed his people to meet their future Queen, and everyone got to see her haunting and striking beauty.

Cedric also took to heart her other complaints about her daily life, so he had a large variety of gowns made in the usual vampiric gothic style but with lavender and accent shades of purple.

Though he couldn't fulfill her every wish but he could do what he could, but that's not to say he went entirely limp with her, because she did act out, so he had her moved to the room right next to his and made it a rule that she is to be locked in her room every night, so the only way out would be through the hidden door between their rooms and she would have to sneak past his sleeping form to get out and luckily he was a light sleeper.

As for heat and light, he had the servants add more lights around the palace and whichever room that Sofia was in the fireplace would be lit for her.

Everything else was merely a passing memory for Sofia, someday her family will die and her visits to Enchancia will lessen as a new King will be crowned every few decades.

Though Cedric did decide to add more flowers to their garden for her to enjoy but only those that can flourish in the dark.

He wanted her to stay not just because she was his property because he didn't think of her like that, he hasn't ever thought of her like that if anything when he first saw her she was a timid child trapped in the world of adults trying to find a way out.

So he gave her one, giving her back what freedom he could give her, and he wouldn't admit to anyone that when he saw her childish beauty he wanted her all for himself.

The beautiful child just as Roland said had grown into a striking beauty that his people marveled at, any attempts of hatred toward her from his people were snuffed out by his guards and over time with her sharp wit and charming disposition the Vampires of Sorchex grew to love their future Queen.

Though when he found out that Roland kept his real daughter from him and gave him a peasant claiming she was a gift, he knew he had to find out more.

Luckily he could use his 'children' that now served King Roland, so with their fast movements while the King is asleep they were able to retrieve important files that would tell him why.

Luckily what they did find was nothing of importance merely the diary of King Roland stating that when he lost the love of his life he had enough of the war and that he refused to give up one of the few things he had left of her AKA Princess Amber, he wanted to spoil her rotten until she was old enough that she and her brother would rule the Kingdom side by side and he would let them find their own true love, so he swallowed his pride and married the most loveliest and smartest woman in Enchancia that had a daughter who was also smart and lovely in her own way.

In the diary, Roland wrote about how Miranda was a choice wife that he had found a good friend and Queen in her and respected her though he didn't fully love her; but he tried daily to build a good relationship with her.

He knew Sofia would be happy to hear this and he loved her smile as he told her then held her as she cried tears of joy.

* * *

It was Spring of her 18th year, they had just returned from Enchancia last week.

It was late at night and Cedric was still working but it kept his mind from the woman he wanted to ravish.

He was returning to his office from meetings, now that he had agreements with Enchancia other Kingdoms are bringing forth their own agreements to add more peace to the world.

On his way, he suddenly felt very hot a pain in the lower regions.

Clenching his stomach and holding himself up by the wall he thought for only a moment.

"Sofia." he said walking briskly toward their rooms.

It had been a while since their last blood transfusion and if the time of the month told him anything it was hitting her at the time she starts her period.

He burst through the doors and was hit in the face with an overwhelming smell of blood.

He stoked the fireplace relighting the room and saw her, she was hunched over by the foot of the bed her white shift was covered in blood and she was breathing heavily.

"Sofia." he said racing towards her and lifting her up by her arms she was paler in the face.

He wrapped her arms around his neck and carried her back to her bed laying her out and grabbing her face with his hands.

"Sofia?" he said watching as her eyes opened and through her fog, she saw him.

"Cedric?" She exclaimed, before falling her head backward in a strangled gasp.

Cedric was quick to plunge his fangs into her neck and draw out as much blood as he could, he loved the taste of her exciting flavor, though it wasn't as good as when he drinks her period blood when Violet distils it.

"Easy my treasure, you will be fine." He cooed.

He bit his thumb and dropped a single drop in her mouth, then watched.

Sofia instantly calmed and fell asleep, Cedric sat there and watched as her breathing steadied, luckily he only had to wait a few minutes before she woke, she had gotten used to this.

"Are you alright my treasure?" He asked wrapping his arm over her waist and petting her face.

"I'm alright my King." She said petting his face too.

"Very well then." He said leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"I will call Violet and have her come help you wash." He said before turning to leave.

However a warm grasp on his hand made him stop, he turned to find Sofia's fingers holding his.

He watched as she grew a blush.

"Will you..." She began but hesitating gaining her courage "...do it?" She asked blushing, he found utterly adorable.

He smiled and rubbed her face.

"It is hardly a King's place to bathe his Fiance." He said tenderly.

She took a shuttering breath before continuing. "I didn't mean in a bath." She said coming up to stand just in front of his face while searching his eyes that now looked shocked at her boldness.

He rubbed her cheek in a sensual way. "You realize what your asking of me?" He questioned wanting any reason to not continue.

"Yes. I want you too." She said making him believe.

He didn't say anything because he had been given permission and he wasn't going to let her go now, he quickly grabbed her collar of her gown and tugged letting the stretchy band cascade down her body.

 **A/N: WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE IN SEX SCENE. IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THERE IS THE ENDING SKIP LINE AHEAD OF WHERE TO CONTINUE THE STORY.**

* * *

Sofia was now naked in front of Cedric and he marveled at her womanly charms.

Though her nether regions were covered in drying blood while some dripped down her legs it was a sight to behold.

She reached for his robes and began to undo his clothes in a slow agonizing way.

He pulled her close to claim her lips, he loved feeling her soft, warm, plump lips on his and her taste was sweet just like her blood.

He felt as she was removing his never-ending layers, 'Why do I wear so much?' he thought to himself quickly before he removed his lips from hers to grab his clothes and just rip.

Before long she stared at the almost nakedness of him he was left in only his boxers.

Cedric pulled her close to kiss her again the turned her to flop her down in the bed but then saw the massive stain, he stopped kissing her to look down at her making her look as well.

She squealed when she was suddenly lifted and then giggled as he flitted through the secret door into his room, now that her incredibly heavy flow had stopped to a mere few drips he needn't worry about too much on his bed.

He laid her out then climbed on top kissing her again, she instantly felt the large member of his as it bounced to life in excitement of having what he always wanted.

Sofia was hot and excited her virginity ached to be taken, she breathed heavily when Cedric began to kiss down her torso, stopping to massage her D-cup breasts and using his cold thumb to tweak her nipples.

She moaned and arched her back at the feeling while he kissed her breast valley, she wanted to scream when his mouth claimed on of her nipples, he sucked the nub as if he wanted to drink from it and OH how she wished he could, not blood mind you.

Her hands went to his long hair and massaged his scalp making his moan which in turn vibrated her nipple.

He switched to the other one loving the feeling of her warm flesh under his hands and in his mouth, he too wished that he could drink from her breast wanting to taste the delicious flavor of her warm milk running over his tongue.

But he wanted something else right now, he moved lower loving her soft belly under his lips as he kissed downward until his tongue found her belly button, she jumped and lightly shrieked at the feeling her arousal had sky-rocketed, not an orgasm but she was way more excited now then she was before.

He moaned at her reaction vibrating her belly button and causing her clit to poke out of its hiding place.

Cedric moved lower until he hit her small patch of curls, he stopped kissing her making Sofia look up to see him staring longingly at her womanhood as he slowly wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her legs apart.

Her Pussy had a thin layer of blood around it, her clit was sticking out ready to be licked and sucked, while her virgin hole was puckered and dripping blood and juice.

He smirked a devious half smile and looked up at Sofia who grew with anticipation.

"MINE." He growled before plunging in locking his mouth under her cunt using his tongue to lap at her hole and occasionally flicking her clit.

She squealed and sat up with an arch in her back grasping at his hair, they were both in heaven, Sofia was losing her virginity bit by bit as Cedric enjoyed the fresh flavor and essence that was pure Sofia.

He moaned and groaned vibrating his throat that stirred her clit, then when he spiritually felt her close he pulled her hips in the air and he closed his lips around her clit and sucked groaning loudly at her flavor making her have her first orgasm, she loved how it felt so bone chilling and spine-tingling, Cedric opened his mouth again ad let her essence almost pour from her into his mouth and swallowing what he could.

He licked and licked giving her a few more waves of pleasure forcing her to stay up in the sky as he cleaned her off.

Sofia felt like she was going to lose her mind if he didn't stop but every time she tried to sit up or make him stop he suckled on her again eliciting another small orgasm, he wasn't done with her.

She felt how his hot tongue brushed all over her pussy then went lower to her thighs cleaning off the stains sending waves of chills through her, then he went down to her feet and licked up the long drops all the way back up to her pussy.

Finally, she was clean for the most part, he reached over and grabbed a few tissues pressing them against her hole to catch any more drops.

Sofia watched as he dismounted his bed and pulled off his trunks before going over to his wash basin and cleaned his face and mouth.

He turned back towards her and through foggy eyes, she saw the 1 and a half inch wide, 8 inch long, purple headed, blue balls that made up Cedric's own manhood.

He mounted his bed gain and found himself back between her legs he removed the tissues that barely had 3 drops on it then tossed them toward a wastebasket before he opened her legs some more and let his shaft fall along her slit.

Sofia was excited for this and loved the new feeling of having his hot rod against her, he leaned down over her and claimed her lips on his, his fresh breath was pleasing to her.

Cedric did light rocking motions letting his shaft run along her slit rubbing aginst her clit and using her juices and a little blood to wet himself as he cradled her cheek and kissed her lovingly.

Then he sat up on his hands then aimed his bulbous head at her hole, he slowly pressed forward feeling her tight hole open up and stretch around him, he has forgone the scissoring to feel her fully clench around him.

Sofia felt no pain since it was still close to having his blood run through her so all she felt was pleasure and luckily he knew that.

When he got to her barrier he kissed her one last time before grabbing her hips and rolling them over where he used her body weight to plunger herself down on him while he arched his back sending him as deep as he could breaking her barrier and stretching against her cervix wall while he was sheathed to the hilt.

Sofia arched her own back at the mix of pain and pleasure, her body was reacting by systematically clenching and relaxing around him at the intrusion which he loved.

She looked down at him through glassy eyes and he began to thrust up into her making her boobs jiggle.

He growled as he took one in his mouth and both in his hands, he got up on his knees for better thrusting position, Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over his head, a virgin no more and suddenly she felt a slight pang on her cheek as he gave her a light spank making her clench then did it again on the other cheek.

It didn't hurt much barely even at all it was just the shock that startled her to clench, he would wait for a time then do it when she relaxed.

He took her by the waist and rolled them again putting her back on bottom, he lifted her legs up over her legs and closer to her body giving him a deeper access.

She was close to screaming at the feeling and loved that since he had her in the air he was still doing light spanks when she relaxed.

He pounded into her as fast and as hard as he strength would let him without hurting her.

He knelt down and claimed her lips letting her legs fall over his thighs as he thrusted, he was close and by what he felt of her so was she, he reached down and made quick work of her clit, she opened her mouth in a gasp of pleasure letting him plunge his tongue in and their tongues danced with each other.

She moaned and groaned with each thrust as she got closer and closer, finally she arched her back and came locking her ankles around him bringing him deeper but still giving him room to pound and feeling her clench tight around him while she milked him made him groan and cum, he loved the feeling of her body milking him of every drop and specimen of sperm he had and she loved the way her body felt on cloud nine milking him and pulling his semen through her cervix and felt his heat pool inside.

They laid still for only a minute she was still lightly milking him until he began again.

"Cedric?" She asked a little exhausted.

"Not done yet Baby, we have all night." He said gaining more speed as Sofia grasped the headboard holding on for the ride of her life.

* * *

 **END SKIP LINE, CONTINUE READING FROM HERE.**

Sofia awoke the next day she was sore but she felt complete, she tried to get up but Violet was instantly there.

"No, No. Princesa. You must rest. King's orders you have gone through a lot last night you must let the royal seed settle if we are to have an heir." Violet said making the naked Princess lay back down and cover her with the blanket.

Sofia didn't even think about getting pregnant, she just wanted Cedric and now she had him and possibly his child.

Violet gave Sofia a sponge bath on the bed cleaning her up than covering her with a new blanket.

"Don't I get a night shift?" Sofia asked pulling the blanket closer.

Violet turned with a smile.

"No, Princesa. The King has only had you for one night, he has orders that you are to remain in his bed for as long as he wants you or until it is proven that you are pregnant and a shift will just be in the way." Violet said bowing and leaving Sofia to her rest.


End file.
